With gradual improvement of living standards of people and rapid development of economy, vehicles become more popular. It is predicted that in the near future, each family in China averagely has at least one vehicle. Moreover, as an important component of a vehicle, an in-vehicle infotainment not only provides a function of entertainment for a person in the vehicle, but also provides much convenience for vehicle driving.
The in-vehicle infotainment refers to a multimedia device that is installed on a center console of a vehicle by each vehicle manufacturer and that is used to play audio and video. People usually manually control the in-vehicle infotainment, and control a vehicle by using the in-vehicle infotainment. For example, people may manually enable a GPS (Global Positioning System, Global Positioning System) module on the in-vehicle infotainment of the vehicle, so that the GPS module displays map data on the in-vehicle infotainment in real time, so as to navigate the vehicle.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
At present, a user manually controls an in-vehicle infotainment. When being in a vehicle, the user can control only an in-vehicle infotainment in this vehicle, and cannot find time to control an in-vehicle infotainment of another vehicle. This causes great inconvenience to use of the in-vehicle infotainment of the user. In addition, when a user is relatively far away from a vehicle, if the user intends to control an in-vehicle infotainment of the vehicle as soon as possible, the user has to run to and enter the vehicle as soon as possible, to control the in-vehicle infotainment. This still needs a period of time even if the user runs fast. A farther distance between the user and the vehicle indicates a longer needed time. Not only inconvenience is caused to the use of the in-vehicle infotainment of the user, but also a requirement on real-time performance of controlling the in-vehicle infotainment by the user cannot be satisfied.